una nueva yo a tu lado
by dulce dolor
Summary: ya no puedo mas, no me toman en cuenta nadie ni eriol por que es mi amo y puede ser que es lo que mas me duele y toya es un tonto solo jugo con mis sentimientos pero ya no mas, ya no! voy a cambiar y se arrepentirán
1. chapter 1

hola mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, soy la guardiana de eriol hiiragizawa aunque no soy la unica tambien esta spinelsun, hace 5 años que regresamos a inglaterra eriol ahora tiene 16 años y yo 21 años en este momentos estamos en el aeropuerto para nuestro vuelo hacia japon, ya que eriol queria regresar para quedarse si una relacion a larga distancia no deve de ser facil, si hace 3 años empeso a sañir con tomoyo y aunque a ido en vacaciones a verla se que no es lo mismo y si lo se por que yo tambien quiero verlo a el a toya kinomoto el chico del cual me enamore sin darme cuenta.

- **en que piensas nakuru-**

 **\- en nada eriol solo estoy emocionada, tu no-**

 **\- si y mucho y en donde esta spinel no lo he visto desde hace un rato-**

 **\- esta en mi bolso esque estaba cansado y se a quedado dormido -**

 **\- vamos a sentarnos en lo que sale el vuelo nakuru-**

 **\- si-**

nos sentamos en las sillas , y en pocos minutos a eriol se le notaba mucho que estaba cansado ya que casi se caia de la silla por estarse durmiendo ne daba risa y ternura verlo a si.

 **\- por que no te duermes, te despierto a tiempo -**

 **\- si, muchas gracias nakuru-**

dijo recargandose en mi hombro que poco a poco se convirtieron en mis piernas llego el momento y desperte a eriol, nos dirijimos a tomar el vuelo, despues de horas llegamos a japon donde nos dirijimos directamente a nuestra casa, como tomamos la decision de venir a japon tambien tomamos en la de no decirle a nadie hasta que tengamos todo resuelto.

 **\- que bonita, no no lo es-**

 **\- no?, yo pense que te gustaria nakuru que no te gusto-**

 **\- nada, nada me gusto eriol... me encanto!!! es hermosa.-**

 **\- que bueno que te gusto-**

 **\- spick despierta-** _dije moviendolo poco a poco_ **\- despierta sipck, sipckspick!!!!! DERPIERTA !!!.**

 **\- QUE !!! que paso-**

 **\- ya llegamos spinel-**

 **\- mira spick verdad que es bonita-**

 **\- si, es verdad es bonita y no me digas asi-**

 **\- chicos vamos a descansar que les parece deven de estar cansados-**

 **\- si es verdad-**

todos nos dirigimos a nuestras recamaras la mia era de color rosa oscuro era bonito el color y la habitacion ni se diga es hermosa y grande tiene una enorme ventana con una vista preciosa en verdad me gustaba mucho, me sorprendio cuando dijo eriol que el se encargaba de todo ya que queria darnos una sorpresa me recarge ala ventana y poco a pocoe quede dormida.

 **\- nakuru... nakuru despierta -**

 **-eh.. eriol que pasa -**

 **-nada solo, que te vas a enfermar si te quedas ahi-**

 **\- que hora es -**

 **\- son las 11:00 de la noche -**

 **\- que!! entonces si estaba cansada-**

 **\- jaja no eres la unica todos nos quedamos dormidos, incluso spinel esta dormido todavia en mi recamara-**

 **\- jaja ... eriol... tuviste otra vez ese sueño verdad-**

 **\- si, si lo tuve y esta vez lo sen..ti muy re..al-**

 **\- no te preocupes solo fue un sueño-**

me levante y me dirigi a mi cama la cual era grande la acomode y volvi con eriol lo agarre de la mano y lo acoste en mi cama, despues ise lo mismo yo, poco despues eriol se acomo sobre mi pecho abrazandome y llevandome hacia el a lo cual yo hice lo mismo.

 **\- hace mucho que no estabamos a si-**

 **\- si es verdad, siempre que era un niño y no podia dormir siempre iva contigo y me quedaba dormido al instante a un me sorprende como lo haces -**

 **\- jaja que tiempos aquellos , pero no olvides que no importa que siempre voy a estar contigo, solo llamame y ire hacia ati eriol.-**

 **-jaja nunca vas a cambiar _buenas noches eriol-._**


	2. chapter 2

me desperte al sentir un peso sobre mi, poco a poco abri los hojos y lo vi eriol estaba dormido con una sonrisa sobre su rostro me fije en la hora y eran las 8:00 de la mañana , me levante con cuiadado ya que no queria despertar a eriol, me diriji al baño y me cambie me puse un vestido con escote en la espalda decorado con flores hasta poco arriba de las rodillas unas zapatillas blancas sali y me meti en el cuarto me fije si eriol seguia dormido y si, si lo estaba me maquille poco ya que no me gustaba y me solte el cabello el cual me llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cadera, eriol hiso que mi pelo tuviera mi color original el cual es del color que tiene cuando me transformo en rubymoon, todos dicen que he cambiado mucho y que soy realmente hermosa incluso me lo ha dicho eriol pero deves en cuando se le sale lo celoso y sobreprotector cuando se trata de chicos, sin mas me diriji a fuera de la casa para comprar algo de comer y dejandole una nota a eriol por si despertaba.

 **\- oh si que a cambiado mucho -** _dije mientras caminaba por las calles._

no habia mucha gente ha esta hora, ya que en este momento deven de andar en las escuelas todos, eso era algo que tenia que ver tenia que entrar en una universidad y eriol a la prepa, segui caminando hasta que vi que enfrente de mi estaba un grupo de chicos los cuales yo reconoci eran ellos todos, por lo que me dijo eriol syaoran regreso y esta saliendo con sakura.

 **\- uhhm como me hubiera gustado ver su reaccion cuando se entero.. jaja pero ya que-**

segui caminando, escondiendo mi precencia no queria que yue ni kerberos notaran mi precencia ni mucho ellos, no en este momento camine pero al momento choque con syaoran que tenia una de sus tipicas peleas que tenia con toya.

 **\- estas bien- _dijo con preocupacion._**

 **si estoy bien -** _dije parandome y con una sonrisa mientras resaba por que no se dieran cuenta ._

 **\- en verdad lo siento -**

 **\- no te preocupes ya paso, estoy bien-**

me senti incomoda ya que todos se me quedaron viendo.

- **que bonita - _dijo sakura y tomoyo al mismo tiempo._**

 **\- ehh.. en verdad gracias, pero yo creo que ustesdes son mas.**

haa queria correr no sorportaba sus miradas clavadas en mi y mas la de el .

\- **bueno me tengo que ir -**

dije dandome la vuelta hasta que sakura me hablo, haa por que en verdad quiero irme.

- **espera-**

 **\- si -**

 _dije dando la vuelta para verla ._

 **eh... es solo que parece que no eres de a qui -**

 **\- es verdad, no lo soy vengo de inglaterra -**

 **\- cuantos años tienes ? si es que no te importa que pregunte-** _dijo el, el acaba de hablar y aparte con una sonrisa el nunca me sonrio de esa forma._

 **tengo 21 años -**

 **\- tienes nuestra edad -**

 **\- me alegra saber eso pero..-**

mi telefono sono en ese momento.

- **si me disculpan un momento-**

me aparte de ellos y conteste era eriol que ya se habia despertado, me pregunto donde andaba le di la direccion dijo que vendria por mi y que esperara, alo que le respondi que si y diciendole que se viniera con cuidado ya que ellos estaban en este lugar

 **\- lo siento por eso -**

minutos despues llego eriol desde una esquina moviendo su mano para que me dirijiera a el.

 **\- bueno me alegra averlos conocido pero me tengo que ir ya que me esperan-**

 **\- si, no te preocupes a nosotros tambien-** dijo sakura .

me diriji a eriol, el cual se quito su suerte y me lo puso ya que todos los chicos se me quedavan viendo.

 **-jaja-**

 **\- que es gracioso nakuru-**

 **\- es solo que, tu exprecion me causa un poco de risa-**

 **\- sabes que no me gusta, cuando todos los chicos se te quedan viendo-**

 **\- y tu sabes que, yo nunca voy a escoger a ninguno a si que no te preocupes.**

dije tomandole la mano, aunque al momento de agarrarla tuve que voltear me di cuenta de que los chicos todavia estaban ahi observando la ecena, aunque se que que todos se dieron cuenta de que era eriol ya que cuando se enoja suelta un poco de su poder, al momento que se enojo ya que un chico grito que era hermosa los chicos se dieron cuenta y el tambien ya que agarro mi mano de manera fuerte y delicada para que no me doliera y empezar a correr.

- **ERIOL!!!-**

gritaron todos incluso tomoyo me senti culpable de eso.

 **\- eriol... lo..sien..to-**

 _dije mientras corria agarrada de la mano de el._

 **\- no te preocupes, no pasa nada y fue mi culpa por que me enoje,** **se que tengo una hermana hermosa pero ningun chico se la merece ya que yo la protegere.**

le sonrei y seguimos corriendo en ese momento no me importaba nada solo correr y despues me disculpare con tomoyo, pero ahora solo sonreire junto a eriol!!.


	3. chapter 3

mientras corriamos, reiamos hasta que porfin pudimos perderlos de vista.

 **\- ah..ah jajaja-**

 *** - que es tan gracioso nakuru-**

 **-todo, todo es gracioso que ati no te parecio gracioso ?-**

 ***- si, fue muy gracioso pero estoy mas cansado que divertido-**

 **\- eso si, eriol...en verdad lo siento sin tan solo yo... no me hubiera salido de la casa esto no hubiera pasado y no te hubrieran descubierto .-**

 ***- no pasa nada no es tu culpa, es la mia por haberme enojado, luego hablaremos con ellos cuando ya tengamos todo resuelto no crees?, y aparte ya no compramos mada .-**

 **\- eh!!! es verdad, ahora que vamos hacer no tenemos nada que comer -**

 ***- no te preocupes ya veremos ahora hay que ir a casa -**

 **\- si antes de que spick se despierte-**

 ***- es cierto!!! se me avia olvidado que spinel estaba dormido-**

 **-jajaja-**

caminamos tranquilos, aunque se que en verdad los dos estabamos nerviosos, ojala y no se ayan dado cuenta que era yo, le pregunte a eriol si se pudieron dar cuenta si era yo y el me respondio que no ya que yo no era reconocible en ese momento que seguro no me confundurian con otra persona.

pov. sakura.

estabamos caminando por las calles para ir al parque todos juntos, como en nuestras escuelas dieron un descanso y mi hermano y yukito no tendrian clases decidimos ir todos juntos, despues de un tiempo de caminar mi hermano y syaoran que es actual mente mi novio, si que bonito es mi novio!! todavia no me lo creo, empezaron a tener una de sus tipicas peleas hasta que de pronto syaoran choco con una hermosa mujer era bella y despues de preguntar como estaba entablamos una conversacion todos con ella, aunque estaba nerviosa con todas las miradas pero que se le podia hacer era realmente hermosa, pero no tuvimos todo el tiempo ya que ella se tenia que ir ya que un joven la estaba esperando en la otra esquina no se le podia ver el rostro pero a lo mejor era su novio.

 **es realmente hermosa no creen?-**

 **si - _contestaron todos al mismo tiempo._**

 **el deve de ser su novio no crees sakura chan-**

 **si tomoyo deve de ser su novio ya que si no no se estarian agarrando de la mano- _le dije con una sonrisa._**

 **y no le daria su sueter para que se lo pusiera - _completo syaoran._**

todos nos quedamos viendo la ecena hasta, que en un momento ella voltio aunque fue poco y de pronto un chico grito que era hermosa y si lo es pero creo el su novio se enojo y como no .

 **se enojo verdad- _dijo yukito._**

 **si como, no se va a enojar es ilogico que no se enojara - _dijo mi hermano._**

el chico volvio a gritar, y el joven se enojo pero no podria creer al momento de enojarse una precencia de el salio, mas bien poder y era el poder de eriol no me podria equivocar era de el voltie y supe que si era el todos estaban sorprendidos incluso mi hermano que hace tiempo pude darle poco de mi poder y por la exprecion de todos tomoyo dedujo quien era hasta que dije en susurro.

 ** _eriol-_**

estabamos por acercarnos a ellos pero, se dio cuenta y empezo a correr y nosotros los segumios

 **ERIOL!!- _gritamos todos al mismo tiempo._**

corrimos y corrimos pero los perdimos de vista .

 **era el verdad, no hay equivocacion- _dijo yukito al momento de convertirse en yue._**

 **pero que hace aqui, por que no nos habiso - _dijo kero_**

 **a ti te dijo algo sobre que vendria tomoyo-**

 **no, no me dijo nada hace una semana no hablamos por que dijo que estaria ocupado -**

 **entonces por que esta aqui- _dijo toya con duda._**

 **no lo se, pero al parecer no quiere vernos puesto que salio corriendo- _dijo tomoyo preocupada._**

 **y quien es la chica con la que estaba y por que estaban agarrados de la mano-**

 **puede ser que sea su amante - _dijo syaoran._**

 **NO!!- _dijimos yo y tomoyo al mismo tiempo._**

 **deve de haber una razon, el no es del chico que haga eso y lo se por que quiere mucho a tomoyo deve de haber una rason, si si la deve de ver y si es nakuru la chica?-** ** _dije_**

 **no lo creo, no tenia poder ni se sentia nada en ella y aparte lo veas por donde sea no se parece a nakuru -** ** _dijo yue con semblante serio ._**

 **es cierto ella no puede ser akizuki, si no ya habria saltado hacia mi, con unos de sus molestos habrazos - _dijo mi hermano._**

decidimos dejar de buscarlos y mañana hablar sobre ello y ponernos de acuerdo y si es verdad y eriol tiene una amante eso, no es posible no no lo es el quiere mucho a tomoyo .


	4. chapter

**•- donde estaban?**

 ***- salimos a comprar algo para comer.**

 **•- y que, tenian hambre y se la comieron en el camino o que.**

 **\- jajaja, no spick surgio un imprevisto y ya no tuvimos tiempo -**

 **•- oh ya veo... ¡¡Y NO ME DIGAS A SI TENME MAS RESPETO!!.**

 **\- como quieres que no te diga spick-**

nos sentamos en la sala, a platicar reir, jugar haciamos cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo .

 ***- nakuru... que quieres estudiar, cuanto antes mandemos los papeles a la universidad mejor no crees?** _dijo con una sonrisa_

 **\- alimentos, quiero estudiar alimentos, pero no solo son mis papeles los que tenemos que mandar tambien son los tuyos, quieres... estar con los chicos en la escuela.-**

Eriol por un momento me sonrio pero luego esa sonrisa se junto con una cara seria .

 ***- ir a otra escuela, no estaria mal... y tu?..**

 **\- es verdad, no siempre vamos a estar todos juntos yo tambien quiero ir a otra escuela conocer mas gente -** _dije con una sonrisa._

 _aunque la verdad, no queria molestarlo a el, no queria que se enojara conmigo y posiblemente al verlo no duraria en aventarme sobre el ._

 **•- entonces, eso quiere decir que se van a meter en escuelas diferentes, me gusta .**

 **E\N- si -**

las semanas pasaron, ya teniamos todo acomodado ya asistiamos a la escuela, decidimos que era el momento de hablar con los chicos pues no todo el tiempo los estariamos evitando tanto sus llamadas, como correr cada vez que los veiamos aunque para nuestra suerte ellos no se daban cuenta.

 **Er- hable con los chicos por telefono, ya es hora de que les digamos -**

 **sp- si, es verdad.**

 **Na- y que te dijieron?**

 **Er- quedamos de hablar el viernes, despues de salir de la escuela, voy a pasar por ti ala universidad y de ahi nos iremos -**

 **Na- si, gracias spick se va conmigo ala universidad y ya de ahi te esperamos, que te parece**

 **Er- bien.**

los dias pasaron, ya era viernes no dormi muy bien por lo emocionada y nerviosa que estaba por verlo solo dormia en ratos .

me levante de la cama, con cuidado pues los chicos se durmieron conmigo se veian chistosos spick dormia sobre el rostro de eriol no dude y le saque una foto eso era algo de lo que nunca me hiba a cansar de ver, me balle y me puse el vestido que eriol me habia regalado en mi cumpleaños en inglaterra era rojo con escote en la espalda, unas medias negras y unos botines lo complete con una chaqueta negra, me maquille aunque solo brillo labial y los ojos, prepare el desayuno y levante a los chicos .

 **Na- gracias por la comida, bueno spick vamonos .**

 **sp- si -** _dijo mientras se dirigia adentro de mi bolso no sin antes despedirse de eriol._

 **Na- ya me voy eriol, te espero en la salida.**

 **Er- si, nos vemos .**

las clases terminaron, rapido me sente en una banca a esperar a eriol mientras spick se asomaba por la avertura de mi bolso para que no lo vieran, charlamos hasta que eriol llego tenia puesto su uniforme era de color negro y con la chaqueta de azul oscuro era hermoso me gusto mucho el uniforme aunque en este tiempo eriol se habia convertido en alguien realmente guapo.

 **Er- por que esa cara.**

 **Na- nada, es solo que viendote bien ahora la que parece la menor soy yo y no es justo.**

 **Er- jajaja, pues para mi si vamos.**

me estendio su mano la cual agarre, desde que volvimos a inglaterra siempre me agarraba de la mano por que todos los hombres se me quedaban viendo y a el le molestaba eso .

 **Na- por que esa cara.**

 **Er- nomas, solo que acabo de darme cuenta que todos aqui son unos babosos, se te quedan viendo incluso los viejos verdes eso me molesta.**

 **Na- y contigo no es lo mismo, mira alrededor a todas las muejeres se te quedan viendo.**

 **Er- pero yo tengo a tomoyo, y no me interesan las demas.**

 **Na- entonces, devo de conseguirme un novio para que estes tranquilo .**

 **Er- no, tu no vas a tener novio para eso estoy yo.**

 **Na- estas en modo celoso y aparte sobreprotector, y ese debe de ser mi papel como hermana mayor.**

 **Er- pues los papeles se invirtieron one chan.**

 **Na- jajaja, entonces " oni-chan" me vas a proteger y no vas a dejar que ningun hombre me haga llorar.**

 **Er- si.**

caminamos hasta una heladeria, supuse que ese era el lugar y sin querer me puse nerviosa cosa que el noto.

 **Er- no estes nerviosa.**

 **Na- ellos, saben que soy yo.**

 **Er- no, no lo saben.**

 **sp- entonces, esto se va a poner interesante jaja era broma nakuru.**

 **Na- pero...**

 **Er- yo voy a estar ahi, vamos.**

 ** _pov. toya._**

 ** _sakura, nos dijo que se pudo comunicar con eriol y que habia quedado para hablar con todos en la heladeria cosa que me alegro por que la veria a ella , pero por otro lado no ya que seguron saltaria a mi con sus habrazos los cuales eran una molestia, durante la semana no pudimos encontrarlos por mas que buscaramos quien era esa chica, con la que estaba eriol no puede ser su amante, por que de seguro akizuki no lo permitiria ya que ella quiere a tomoyo, cada vez que venia eriol ella nunca venia se quedaba ._**

 **toy- ya se tardaron, moustro estas segura que dijo esta hora.**

 **sa- si, hermano el dijo que en esta hora ya que pasaria por nakuru a un lugar y de ahi se venian.**

 ** _de pronto un grupo de chicas entro, diciendo que habia un chico muy guapo afuera, pero que estaba con su novia quc tambien era muy bella, mientras que una de las chicas decia que talvez no lo era y otra la corregia que si ya que estaban tomados de la mano y el chico le cargaba su bolso._**

 **sa- no creen?, que sea el verdad**

 **sy- no lo se, solo queda esperar.**

 **to- estoy, segura de que se equivocan de chico, el nunca haria eso.**

 **yu- es verdad tomoyo, eriol no es de esos chicos.**

 **ke- si eriol, nunca aria eso.**

 ** _dijo kero el cual se encontraba en las piernas de sakura ._**

 ** _sp- eriol que no haria?._**

 ** _todos- spinel._**

 ** _sp- hola chicos, hace mucho que no nos vemos._**

 ** _to- y eriol donde esta?_**

 ** _sp- alla._**

 ** _todos volteamos a el lugar donde señalaba, y vimos a eriol con la chica de la otra vez agarrados de la mano, aunque ahora la abrazaba para que los chicos que se estaban acercando se fueran._**

 **Er- hola chicos .**

 **...- hola.**

 **todos- hola.**

 **sa- sientence.**

 ** _se sentaron, y spinel quien se encontraba en las piernas de tomoyo salio para sentarse en las de la chica todos estabamos sorprendidos quien era esa chica, y por que eriol la trataba asi_**

 ** _Er- les pido perdon, por escapar la otra vez la verdad cuando llegamos habiamos decidido no decirles nada, hasta que tuvieramos todo resuelto pues queriamos que fuera una sorpresa._**

 ** _to- pues la verdad, si que nos la dieron y que estuviste haciendo todo el dia._**

 ** _Er- estuve con nakuru, comprando todo ropa, el uniforme de la escuela vestidos zapatos etc._**

 ** _sp- si, era divertido ver las caras de eriol hacia la ropa de nakuru, pero mas las de enojo._**

 ** _sa- entonces eso significa que se van a quedar a qui._**

 ** _Er- si_**

 ** _Sy- y por que, no te metiste a nuestra escuela ._**

 ** _toy- y por que las caras de enojo._**

 **yo tuve la idea de que se metiera en otra escuela, ya que no siempre vamos a estar juntos, las caras de enojo de eriol es por que no le gusta que los chicos se le queden viendo a nakuru siempre a si que se comporta como el hermano celoso y sobreproctetor con ella.**

 ** _aquella chica dijo todo con una sonrisa, pero por que no queria que estuviera con los chicos en la escuela y por que akizuki no dijo nada y estuvo de acuerdo y que ella no estaria a qui tambien.._**

 ** _yu- y nakuru donde esta?, que no ella tambien deveria estar a qui._**

 ** _to- es cierto, pense que estaria aqui._**

 ** _sa- pero antes de eso, como te llamas._**

 ** _sy- y por que tuviste la idea de que se cambiara de escuela, que relacion tienen ustesdes dos que siempre andan agarrados de las manos que no sabes que eriol sale con tomoyo y tu eriol que acaso es tu amante !?._**

 ** _el mocoso tiene razon eriol esta en una relacion por que esta con ella que akizuki esta deacuerdo, de seguro ella tuvo la idea y por eso no esta aqui._**

 ** _ke- yo pense, que tu no eras asi eriol y que nakuru esta deacuerdo ._**

 ** _yu- chicos es muy pronto, para sacar concluciones._**

 ** _sy- que acaso estas deacuerdo con esto, yukito te pones de la parte de ella que de tomoyo- dijo enojado._**

 ** _sa- en esto si, estoy. de acuerdo con syaoran ._**

 ** _yu- pero se estan apresurando, en sacar concluciones._**

 ** _to- dime eriol, quien es ella y por que siempre estan asi, ya te cansaste de mi .- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._**

 ** _...- tomoyo.._**

 ** _to- callate!! no me hables, quien te crees que eres para hablarme... asi eres una cualquiera eso eres- gritaba haciendo que todos las personas voltearan a verlos._**

 ** _sa- yo nunca pense_**


	5. chapter 5

que estaba pasando, esto no es como yo queria que fueran las cosas, por que hacian preguntas y se respondian solos, me dolia todo lo que me decian, el unico que no fue yukito por que los demas, yo nunca crei que fueran asi.

 **sa- yo nunca pense que, fueras asi eriol eres horrible como le haces esto a tomoyo, todos ustedes son unos horribles...**

mi mente se quedo parada en la palabra horrible , eriol no es una persona horrible a mi me pueden decir todo lo que quieran pero no ami amo, no a el no escuchaba lo que decia sakura estaba enojada, no dejare que insulten a mi amoy explote me pare de golpe agarre el agua con hielos y sin mas se la avente a la cara a sakura y tomoyo que no dejaban de decir cosas de eriol, todos me miraron incluso eriol con una mirada dolida no me gusta ver esa cara, no los perdonare por hacer que eriol ponga esa cara y tampoco spinel que se havento a pelearse con kero.

 **sa\ to- pero que haces!!**

 **sy- quien te crees para habentarles agua, estas loca o que.**

 **toy-que haces idiota!!, solo estan diciendo la verdad de ti y ese estupido.**

 **... OYE!! A EL NO LE DICES ESTUPIDO DE MI, PUEDEN DECIR LO QUE QUIERAN PERO DE EL NO, NO LO DEJARE A SI AQUI LOS IDIOTAS SON USTEDES, QUIEREN SABER QUIEN SOY!! PUES MI NOMBRE ES NAKURU AKIZUKI Y QUE ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO DE QUE LE DIJIERA A ERIOL QUE SE META EN OTRA ESCUELA, ES LA DECISION DE EL Y NO DE USTEDES Y QUE LO TOME DE LA MANO Y LO ABRACE NO TIENE NADA DE MALO SOY SU HERMANA Y SOBRETODO SU GUARDIANA YO NUNCA PENSE QUE USTEDES FUERAN A SI TU TOMOYO Y SAKURA LAS CONSIDERABA MIS HERMANAS PEQUEÑAS LAS QUERIA MUCHO PERO, AHORA ME HAN DECEPCIONADO CON SUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS Y TENGO EL DERECHO DE TIRARLE EL AGUA A LAS PERSONAS QUE HABLAN MAL DE MI HERMANO .-grite haciendo que las personas que pasaban se quedaran observando la ecena .**

no soportaba estar ahi agarre mis cosas pero, ya no estaban eriol laa tenia cargando parado con una sonrisa me tomo de la mano agarro a spinel , volteo a ver a los chicos por ultima vez .

 **Er- me dio mucho gusto verlos, pero hasta a qui quedo no vamos adios.**

y sin mas salimos de ahi, poco adelante y lejos de aquel lugar me quebre llore en los brazos de eriol, mientras le pedia perdon pues por mi culpa las cosas estaban asi y el solo se limitaba a abrazarme y sonreirme.


	6. chapter 6

**_que habia pasado, ella era akizuki la akizuki que conosco pero que tal si no la conosco bien como crei nunca la vi, explotar de esa forma pero tiene razon a ella no le importaba lo que le dijieran le dolia lo que dijieron sobre eriol, el es su dueño su amo como no estaria enojada y de algun modo me senti celoso? por que ._**

 ** _sa- que hicimos_**

 ** _to- soy una tonta, por que dije eso por que?_**

 ** _sy- chicas no son las unicas, que se sienten mal nosotros tambien._**

 ** _ke- es cierto, como pude decir eso nakuru tiene rason somos unos idiotas nunca dejamos que ella contestara las preguntas, solo actuamos como tontos._**

 ** _toy- es cierto aunque me cueste admitir que esa chica es akizuki, la que creia conocer nunca pense que fuera a explotar ella nunca habia echo eso._**

 ** _ke- eso es, por que ella quiere mucho a eriol, como su guardiana y hermana y a ningun guardian le gusta que le falten al respeto aunque sea poco a su amo._**

 ** _sa- ahora ella nos odia verdad._**

 ** _ke- puede ser, no se._**

 ** _to- y no solo ella, spinel y puede que incluso eriol nos odie ... me odie como pude ser tan tonta- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._**

 ** _toy- y yukito, donde esta._**

 ** _ke- salio, despues de que eriol se fuera no dijo nada solo salio._**

 ** _...nakuru.._**

mientras lloraba sobre los brazos de eriol yukito llego al parecer, corrio ya que venia todo agitado.

 **Er- yukito que haces aqui.**

 **yu- solo vine, no soporte quedarme ahi sin aser nada.**

 **sp- pero tus amigos, los dejaste atras.**

 **yu- ellos estaran bien, tambien tienen que reflecionar.**

 **Er- gracias por venir, nakuru ya estas bien.**

 **yu- nakuru en verdad, lo siento devi haberlos detenido.**

 **Na- no te preocupes, gracias por venir pero como nos encontraste.**

 **yu- no se solo, deduje que estarian aqui la verdad no se .**

 **Na- eh?**

 **Er- puede ser, que como tu y nakuru fueron creados por clow y son guardianes de la luna, son como hermanos son diferentes pero ala vez iguales y uno siente cuando el otro se siente triste o feliz inconsientemente como de poder encontrarlo.**

 **yue- eso quiere decir que rubymoon y yo somos hermanos.**

 **Er- si, de alguna forma te molesta?**

 **yue- no, es todo lo contrario de alguna forma me siento feliz.**

eh!! yo y yue somos hermanos no me lo esperaba este dia si que a sido raro de alguna forma pero estaba feliz tenia otro hermano aparte de eriol y sin mas me abalance a abrazarlo.

 **Na- gracias, por venir.**

me abrazo correpondio el abrazo pero no duro mucho ya que senti que alguien me apartaba.

 **Er- pero, no significa que la tengas que agarrar mucho ehh.**

y de nuevo senti que otra vez me jalaban hacia yue.

 **yue- por que?, ella es mi hermana tengo el deracho no.**

 **Er- pero tambien es mia**

 **yue- mia.**

 **Er-mia**

 **yue- mia**

 **yue- que es mia**

 **Er- no es cierto ella es mia y solo mia.**

y haci duro un tiempo jalandome de un lado a otro hasta que se unio el ultimo que faltaba.

 **sp- lo siento señores, pero los dos se equivocan ya que ella es mia.**

 **yue- señores??**

 **Er- tuya .**

 **Eryue- deja de decir tonterias ella es mia.**

 **Er- que es mia que no lo entiendes.**

 **yue- no, tu eres quien lo deves de emtender ella es mia.**

 **sp- que no ella es mia.**

 **Na- jajajajajaja.**

 **spEryue- que paso?**

 **Na- jaja, en verdad chicos todos son unos celosos no se preocupen puedo ser de todos ya que ustedes son mios no?**

 **todos- si jajaja.**

 **Er- yue, quieres venir un rato a nuestra casa.**

 **Na- ven si ? pero acuerdate volver atu forma puede que gente te vea.**

 **Yu- gracias y si no es mucha molestia ire.**

 **Sp- si!!.**


	7. chapter (11-14 19:11:02)

las semanas pasaron, yukito venia seguido e incluso se quedado a dormir, eriol se volvio a reunir con los chicos spick lo acompañaba, pero yo ya no volvi no estaba lista para verlos pero no queria seguir peleados con ellos si lo se ni siquiera me entiendo ellos se disculparon el los perdono ellos vendrian el fin a quedarse aca los veria? como serian las cosas no queria verlos...

y para terminar me enferme dios en verdad no queria que me fuera queria que los viera, pero no estaria sola, una sirvienta de la casa en inglaterra vendria a quedarse con nosotros su nombre es nana ella es como de la familia sabe todo, pero aparte de eso se puede decir que es mi mejor amiga..

... viernes en la madrugada..

 ** _sa- yukito esta bien entrar asi?_**

 ** _yu- si, yo les avise que llegariamos a esta hora ._**

 ** _to- pero parace que estan dormidos._**

 ** _toy- es verdad, que tal si no nos reconocen y llaman a la policia._**

 ** _yu- no te preocupes, es verdad que ellos estan dormidos pero yo tengo una copia de la llave de la casa por lo cual esta bien._**

 ** _sy- y tu como tienes una copia??_**

 ** _yu- he venido un par de veces, ala casa y me he quedado varias veces por lo cual me han dicho que me puedo quedar en la casa a dormir por eso tengo una llave sin decir que tengo un cuarto con ropa mia._**

 ** _toy- pero desde cuando._**

 ** _yu- desde el accidente en la heladeria cuando me fui los encontre, y me invitaron a quedarme ._**

 ** _sa- eso es genial.. gracias por decirnos._**

 ** _yu- si pero tambien una de la rasonez por la que estan dormidos es por que nakuru se enfermo y eriol la cuida junto con spinel y nana._**

 ** _toy- nana?_**

 ** _yu- es la mejor amiga de nakuru y viene de inglanterra._**

 ** _sa- pero no se les complica con.._**

 ** _yu- no, ella lo sabe todo yo me sorprendi cuando me lo dijieron._**

 ** _to- que!?, entonces deve de ser alguien muy importante._**

 ** _yu- si. vamos_**

 ** _..toya.._**

 ** _todos estaban dormidos, no habia nadie despierto en verdad queria verla y pedirle perdon por haber atuado como un idiota y aunque no quiera lo admito me gusta akizuki desde la primera vez que la vi es bonita pero no soportaba sus abrazos para mi eso era algo incomodo para mi aunque me gustaban de alguna forma y si antes era hermosa para mi ahora es bella estabamos subiendo las escaleras para el segundo piso cuando una mujer salio corriendo al baño con las manos en la boca._**

 ** _sa- quien sera?- susurro._**

 ** _yu- no lo se, no pude ver la cara- susurro._**

 ** _ke- y por que susurramos- susurro._**

 ** _sy- no lo se-_**

 ** _to- chicos._**

 ** _toy- viene alguien._**

 ** _guardamos silencio y solo nos limitabamos a observar era una chica, despues escuchamos que la puerta del baño se habrio era nakuru quien estaba en el baño pero por que? tan mal se sentia._**

 ** _yu- ella es nana- susurro._**

 ** _nan- estas bien?_**

 ** _na- si ya estoy bien_**

 ** _nan- eso te pasa por comer mucho._**

 ** _na- pero tenia hambre._**

 ** _de repente nakuru se empezo a tambalear pero no cayo alguien la detuvo._**

 ** _Er- estas bien nakuru._**

 ** _na- si gracias te desperte.. lo siento mucho a los dos incluso cuando hice todo por que no se oyera en el cuarto y luego correr como loca jaja lo siento de verdad._**

 ** _Er- no te preocupes no me despertaste yo me desperte por que spinel estaba sobre mi cabeza y alguien se movia mucho._**

 ** _nan- lo siento si me muevo mucho es solo que no me acostumbro a dormir en la orilla siempre me duermo alado de nakuru._**

 ** _Er- pero ya no jaja lo siento, lo siento._**

 ** _la chica la cual dijo yukito que era nana empezo a golpear a eriol por el comentario ._**

 ** _Er- ya lo siento mucho, duele._**

 ** _nan- no hasta que digas que voy a estar alado de nakuru._**

 ** _Er- no_**

 ** _nan- si!!-_** _ahora lo golpeaba mas duro pobre eriol._

 _ **Er- esta bien, bien duermes alado de nakuru y yo del otro ya.**_

 _ **nan- si.**_

 _ **mientras se le abentava abrasarlo sobre el cuello de seguro de ahi lo tuvo que sacar akizuki con sus abrasos.**_

 _ **Er- bueno, a dormir.**_

 _ **cargo a nakuru al estilo princesa, y se fueron seguidos de nana nosotros tambien hicimos lo mismo y nos fuimos ala habitancion.**_

 _ **..mañana..**_

me desperte abrasada por eriol y nana y sobre mi pecho spick dormia no podia moverme, pero era algo de lo que ya me habia acostumbrado ..

 **na- hoy los vere..- susurre.**

 **nan- mmm.. buenos**

 **na- buenas.**

 **Er- buenos dias chicas.**

 **nan,na- buenos dias eriol.**

 **sp- dias.**

 **todos- dias...jajaja**

me levante y fui a mi armario los chicos me ayudaron a elegir mi ropa y nana la de eriol me cambien era una falda negra con puntitos blacon y una blusa de manga larga que aparte era ombliguera y unas botas nana y yo bajamos hacer el desayuno eriol y spick nos acompañaron y despues ellos llegaron.

 **todos- buenos dias.**

 **to- nakuru en verdad lo siento!!, fui una tonta por los celos en verdad perdon.**

 **sa- yo tambien perdon.**

 **todos( syaoran toya tomoyo sakura kero)- lo sentimos!!**


	8. chapter8

**todos- lo sentimos!!!**

 **na- buenos dias chicos.**

 _..toya. ._

 _que!? no esta enojada o solo esta evitando el tema._

 ** _toy- pero pense que estabas enojada, por lo de la otra vez._**

 ** _na- posiblemente sea verdad o es verdad que estoy enojada con ustedes, pero los quiero y por eso no les tengo que perdonar nada solo no lo hagan de nuevo si??_**

 ** _todos- si!! gracias._**

 _esa sonrisa con lo que dijo todo es la que me encanta de ella quisiera que la rason de ella sea yo ._

 ** _Er- chicos ella es nana._**

 ** _nan- gusto en conocerlos._**

 _nana es una chica hermosa, si eso no lo niego tiene el cabello del color de eriol sus ojos son verdes cualquier chico que la viera se enamoraria de ella pero yo no, yo tengo a akizuki pero por otro lado note que se estaba mandando miradas con yuki ._

 ** _Er- y chicos que quieren hacer hoy._**

 ** _sa- que les parece si vamos al cine._**

 ** _to- y despues de ahi podemos ir a cenar._**

 ** _sy- suena bien ._**

 ** _nan- entonces eso quiere decir que si._**

 ** _todos- si!!_**

 ** _sa- y donde esta kero._**

 ** _na- esta en mi habitacion durmiendo con spick hace poco se fue._**

..nakuru..

despues de desayunar todos salimos a dar un paseo y aunque no me le e aventado encima a toya por que me contengo eh estado con el decidimos ir a ver una pelicula de comedia y al salir los chicos fueron a cenar pero yo no fui pues me empezo a doler la cabesa.

 **na- chicos yo no voy a ir a cenar .**

 **sa- por que!? estas bien, te ves mal tienes algo.**

 **na- solo me duele la cabeza solo eso, todavia no estoy curada por eso vallan los veo en casa.**

sali de ahi todos se quedaron, al camino me desvie un poco para ir al parque me sente en los columpios pase varios minutos pensando metida en mis pensamientos.

 **toy- a qui estabas.**

 **na- eh, toya que haces aqui.**

 **toy- vine a buscarte pero no te encontre , asi que pense que estabas aqui.**

 **na- gracias pero no tenias que molestarte .**

 **toy- no fue una molestia aparte nana tambien estaba preocupada despues de que te fuiste pidio una orden y te la llevo a casa pero cuando volvio dijo que no estabas haci que sali a buscarte.**

 **na- gracias de nuevo, creo que ya deveria irme tu regresa.**

 **toy- te acompaño a casa .**

hablamos todo el camino a casa sobre todos los temas, y en ocaciones volvia hacer la misma

me abalanzaba sobre el y el siempre decia lo mismo, pero se que aunque diga eso no lo piensa.

 **na- gracias, por acompañarme .**

 **toy- no fue nada, ademas creo que tengo sueño a si que me ire a dormir ala habitacion .**

 **na- s-si ...toya estas demasiado, c-cerca.**

 **toy- te molesta?**

 **na- n-no es eso b-bueno s-si me,**

 **p-pone nerviosa.**

 **toy- ah pense que me querias y que no te importaria.**

 **na- eh!?, y-yo nunca dije que no t-te queria es solo que me pone nervisa.**

que no lo entiendes!! me pone nerviosa que estes tan cerca mio pereces, como ai me quiesieras besar idiota!!!

 **toy- entonces no te molestara que haga esto verdad nakuru.**

 **na- eh...**

...


	9. chapter (11-17 15:30:22)

que estaba pasando, toya me llamo por mi nombre y no solo eso me esta besando? BESANDO!!! no puede ser esto tiene que ser un sueño toya kinomoto el hombre que no muestra su cariño me esta besando.

 **toy- tan sorprendida estas?**

 **na-eh...eh!! por que lo hiciste .**

 _dijo con la cara roja como el tomate._

 **toy - pense que te gustaria? , no te gusto.**

 **na- no es eso es solo que fue mi primer beso .**

 **toy- estoy realmente feliz, yo fui tu primer beso nakuru.**

 **na- nakuru? me llamaste por mi nombre.**

 **toy- y tiene algo de malo eso?**

nakuru levanto su mano, hasta posicionarla en la frente de toya.

 **toy- que haces?**

 **na- no, no te contagie no estas enfermo..toya comiste algo que te sento mal?**

 **toy-PERO QUE DICES!! y yo** **que te estaba mostrando mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

 **na- hacia mi?**

 **toy- si te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti solo que me siento imcomodo con los abrasos que me das ninguna persona fue asi conmigo y eso me ponia nervioso ya esta te dije todo nakuru akizuki ¿ quieres ser mi chica?.**

nakuru con lagrimas en los ojos por aquella confension y con una hermosa sonrisa se abalanso a besar aquel chico que estaba enfrente de ella toya correspondio el beso pues los dos sabian que sobraban las palabras en aquella ocacion.

toya cargo a nakuru y esta enrollo sus piernas em este sin dejar el beso en el cual sus lenguas tenian una guerra lo cual exitaba a los dos toya camino hasta una habitacion desocupada cerrando con seguro la puerta dejo caer lentamente y con cuidado el cuerpo de nakuru separandose de aquel beso por falta de aire se miraron alos ojos por largo tiempo en los que los ojos de toya se miraba lujuria y pasion en el de la mujer amor y confucion volviendo se a unir a otro beso pero mas exitante y salvaje toya deslisaba sus manos por la entrepierna de nakuru asiendole gemir a tal acto poco a poco sus manos pasaron por debajo de la blusa de esta acarisiando por arriba del soten sus pechos de esta, desvistiendola poco a poco la verguenza quedo atras dejandole a su merced su cuerpo desnudo de la mujer pero ella no se quedaba atras, poco a poco fue quitandole su camisa a toya y acarisiar su cuerpo besando su cuello y dejando marcas por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual ya tenia una grande ereccion acariciandoo por arriba de los pantalones toya dava gruñidos y despues de haber desaparcido por completo todo lo que quedaba los dos se encontraban desnudos toya volvio ala pose anterior arriba de nakuru volviendola a besar mientras acarciaba su cuerpo esta se erizaba lo cual el chico persivio poco a poco introdujo un dedo el la parte intima de este haciendola gemir haciendo movimiento introdujo el segundo dando un gemido mas alto lo cual exitaba a toya entrendo y saliendo constantemente y muy rapido .

 **na- t-toya ah... me vengo...**

toya paro ante aquel comentario se pociciono en medio de la chica y se fue acercando ala intimidad de esta hasta esta sentir su respiracion lamiendo su intimidad nakuru se erizaba toya empezo a hacerle un oral y nakuru luchaba por que sus gemidos no se oyeran lo cual fue en vano hasta venirse en la boca de este toya exitado a mas no poder le parecia deliciosa aquella ensencia y con aquella encensia en su boca beso a nakuru haciendola probar de su propio sabor nakuru.

 **toy- eres deliciosa.**

nakuru no se queria quedar atras, de un movimiento ella se encontraba arriba del chico acarisiando su miembro toya gruño nakuru se fue hacercando a su miembro estaba asustada ya que pensaba que eso era demasiado enorme y no iva a caber en ella, lo introdujo en du boca provocando un gruñido mayor la chica se sentia orgullosa de poder haber provocado aquello lambia el pene de toya como si se tratara de una paleta haciendo rapidos movimientos sacandolo y metiendolo en su boca queria que el se viniera asi estarian igual y asi lo iso toya se vino en su boca nakuru lo trago y lo beso toya la puso abajo y la habrio de piernas .

 **na- se amable es mi primera vez.**

 **toy- lo hare .**

toya se introdujo en ella de modo que no le doliera y asi fue no le dolio la beso en lo que se acostubraba al tamaño nakuru movio sus caderas lo cual dio a inicio a que toya empezara a embestirla al principio fue lento pero con el paso se isieron salvajes y rapidas la habitacion se lleno de gemidos y gruñidos hasta llegar al climax juntos se acastaron abrasados .

 **na- te amo.**

 **toy- yo mas.**

y sin mas se durmieron pero lo que no sabia nakuru es que esa felizidad no iva a durar mucho.


	10. chapter 10

los meses pasaron y nakuri y toya tenian una relacion en la cual en algunas ocasiones se volvian uno.

era 27 de junio hoy iria con los chicos a celebrar por adelantado el cumpleaños de syaoran ya que por razones familiares se iria unos años a china pero vendria segun el mientras que nukuru se encontraba en la casa con una prueba de embarazo en sus manos la cual acababa de usar y esperaba su resultado una persona con capa la cual le tapaba todo su cuerpo e cara aparecio por detras nakuru al darse cuenta de su precencia dejo la prueba en su cama y se volteo poniendose en guardia.

 **na- quien eres**

 **...- eso no importa en este momento.**

por su voz se dio cuenta que era una mujer.

 **...- toma.**

 ** _le estendio su mano en la cual se encontraba una caja con un bordado hermoso nakuru dudo pero la tomo_**.

 **na- que es esto**

 **...- abrelo.**

 **na- es hermoso pero por que?** lo que se encontraba dentro de el era un anillo con una luna grabada sobre el y sobre el un pequeño rayo.

.. **..- esto te protegera, no te encontraran , no notaran tu precencia y si deceas no te escucharan.**

 **na- que significa esto quien eres.** la mujer se quito la capa dejando una nakuru elada.

 **na- n-no puede s-ser tu e-eres**

 **...- si yo soy tu y tu eres yo, soy tu yo del futuro no tengo mucho tiempo asi que te pido que lo utilizes dentro de poco sufriras una traccion pero no estaras sola ellos estaran contigo un peligro se acerca pero esa es la pelea tuya y de ellos dos lucha por ellos cuidalos ya que el estara contigo para protegerte .**

su yo del futuro desaparecio dejando un rastro de luz junto con unos pequeños y hermosos rayos pero acompañadas de unas hermosas mariposas y plumas. nakuru se puso el anillo no podia decir pero confiaba en lo que le dijo y aunque tenia duda lo supo entender cuando dijo cuidalos estaba embarazada pero quien eran aquellos dos, la traccion , sin mas se dirijio hacia el lugar con los chicos .

al llegar la puerta en donde se encontraban los chicos estaba entreabierta y se podia escuchar la conversacion de ellos pero algo le llamo la atencion de la coversacion y no por el echo de que nana y syaoran no estaban ahi sino por lo que decian guardo silencio y escuchar.

 **toy- y cumpli con la apuesta.**

 **sa- bien echo hermano lo sabia .**

 **yu- yo pense que batallarias un poco pero acostarte con ella el mismo dia eres alguien toya.**

 **toy- fue facil con lo que ella siente por mi .**

 **ke- eso se le llama estrategia muchacho.**

 **Er-, no pense que nakuru fuera una idiota facil.**

 **to- en eso tienes razon pero como la terminaras si mas no recuerdo la apuesta era acostarte y salir con ella.**

 **sp- dutante 4 meses y ya se van a cumplir.**

 **toy- me inventare algo, que me gusta otra no se solo con no salir mas con ella.**

 **sa- que bueno que no metimos en esto a syaoran lo quiero pero el es muy inocente y un poco idiota .**

 **yu- ni a nana haber cuando vamos a conseguirnos a alguien que nos meresca.**

 **sa- si, jaja tu di cuando y vamos a echar novio .**

 **yu- si**

 **toy- no se olviden de mi.**

 **Er- esos tres son un caso todos ellos son unos**.

 **todos- idiotas jajaja.** nakuru se rompia cada vez mas esta era la traccion ella era una apuesta asi pensaba de ella ellos, la chica se voltio y se encontro con los chicos los cuales habian escuchado todo .

 **na- sanquenme de aqui por favor- susurro.** los chicos la sacaron no sabian que pensar syaoran de sakura ya no sabia que decir lo mismo con nana que habia estado saliendo con yukito el mismo dia que nakuru con el idiota de toya y si ella tambien era una apuesta de pronto el anillo de nakuru y otro el cula era de el syaoran brillaban los dos se veian desconsertados por que syaoran tenia un anillo .

syaoran por otra parte sabia lo que significaba que nakuru tuviera un anillo ella era de la cual su yo del futuro hablaba con mucha alegria y amor .

nana no sabia que hacer solo observo y de la luz una imagen salio eran los tres juntos pero mas grande era del futuro.

...message...

 ** _na- veo que ya paso eso._**

 ** _nana- en verdad lo sentimos se lo que ustedes sienten en este momento por que somos su futuro pero no se preocupen todo sañdra bien._**

 ** _sy- no tenemos mucho tiempo hasi que solo sigan lo que les digamos chicas se iran con syaoran a china unas personas los estan esperando alla es tiempo de que la profeccia se cumpla la lucha de la familia li y sus 4 guardianes esta lucha sera de ustedes tres y del cuarto el cual los esta esperando alla esta lucha es solo de ustedes._**

 ** _na- tu lucha nakuru como una guardiana de la familia es por que el enemigo es realmente poderoso mucho mas fuerte que caulquier mago y por que el va a por la vidas de nuestros bebes no sabemos cuando atacara a si que entrenen ._**

 ** _nan- la tuya nana es como otra guardiana de la familia y por que tambien va a la vida de nuestro bebe tomen en estas cajas selladas se encunentra los guardianes de ustedes y ellos cuidenlas hasta el momento que salgan y esto es tu sello de tu verdadero poder usalo y no lo pierdan._**

 ** _sy- la tuya syaoran por que las decidiste protegerlas a ellas a ti nakuru y como guardian de la familia protegelas tu familia lo sabe ellos estaran realmente felizces con las risas y sonrisas de aquellas vidas que van a nacer los apoyaran lo sanbran ellos ya saven todo ._**

 ** _los 3 - les deceamos suerte._** el mensage desaparecio y la luz rodeo los cuerpos de ellos apareciendo las cajas y sobre nana una cadena por todo su cuerpo realmente hermosa y de ella su cuerpo se lleno de hermosos tatuajes y un anillo aparecio en el cual grababa una rosa y una pequeña luna y del otro una gota .

 **na- asi que estas embarazada -**

 **nan- tu igual .**

 **sy- estan embarazadas pobre de mi.**

 **na- syaoran aceptas ser el padre de mis hijo no te pido de que te cases ni nada solo ser una figura paterna para ellos no quiero que el los conoscan no se lo merecen por favor.**

 **nan- por favor syaoran para mi tambien aceptas.**

 **sy- si me lo piden hasi si acepto chicas bueno al parecer sere papa muy joven jajaja pero sere el mejor se los prometo.**

 **chicas- gracias**

las chicas lo abrasaron con sus tipicos abrasos y pobre de syaoran se quedaba sin aire pero sintio un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido una realmente hermoso .

 **na- tu anillo es realmente hermoso nana.**

 **nan- igual el tuyo .**

 **sy- eh..**

 **na- que pasa .**

 **nan- no puede ser!! sus anillos son de pareja .**

 **na- que haber.** nakuru se sorprendio el anillo de syaoran era como el de ella solo que al revez su anillo tenia un rayo y una luna igual que el de ella pero al revez.

 **na- es hermoso no crees son anillos de pareja .**

 **sy- si es hermoso pero no soy el unico verdad nana el tuyo tambien tiene una luna y por lo que el dibujo mas grande es lo que reprecenta a ti nana la rosa, ami el rayo, y nakuru la luna .**

 **na- es verdad.**

 **nan- bueno hasi que como dijieron no tenemos mucho tiempo ademas no quierl volver.**

 **na- tampoco yo ni ala casa .**

 **sy- estoy con ustesdes ya ni se que pensar de sakura no se preocupen vamonos directo al aeropuerto ya les llamare y dire una mentira.** las chicas se subieron a un taxi junto con syaoran rumbo al aeropuerto syaoran recibio una llamada eran ellos las chicas guardaron silencion y el contesto.

 **sy- bueno.**

 **sa- syaoran donde estas hace una hora que estamos esperandote.**

 **sy- lo siento de verdad, me llamaron de mi casa y estoy en el aeropuerto en este momento dile a los chicos que me disculpen que vendre cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **sa- eso es malo, queria estar contigo pero que se le puede hacer les dire alos chicos y otra pregunta syaoran no has visto alas chicas .**

 **sy - cuales.**

 **sa- nakuru y nana los chicos la estan buscando y no aparecen.**

 **sy- nakuru y nana no no las vi pero voy a investigar y te digo.**

 **sa- gracias adios.**

 **sy- adios .** la llamada termino syaoran dio un suspiro .

 **na- que paso.**

 **sy-preguntaron por ustedes que las estan buscando.**

 **nan- ahora si pero para ellos nosotros no valemos nada .** los chicos llegaron a aeropuerto pidieron su boleto de avion pero de lejos vieron como un grupo de chicos llegaban corriendo las chicas se asustaron entregaron su boleto y entraron rapido syaoran se espero no tenia que levantar sospechas se alegro que ya avia entregado su boleto solo se despidio de mano los chicos se ivan acercar pero una mano agarro la de syaoran y otra la otra y lo metieron los chicos se quedaron extrañados con lo que acababa de acurrir.


	11. chapter 11

los chicos llegaron a china pero no, se dirijieron a la casa de syaoran si no a otra la cual solo era permitida para familiares nada mas la casa era como un castillo realmente hermoso tenia un jardin hermoso y frente la entrada se encontraban toda la familia de syaoran.

todos nos aceptaron realmente bien me sentia feliz nos precentamos y nos trataron como parte de la familia le contamos todo y de nuestra situacion en la que estabamos nana y yo.

 **meilin- bueno dejenme presentarles a todos..**

 **la señora es la mama de syaoran su nombre es Yelan li, la chica de alla es la hermana mayor de syaoran su nombre es Fuutie la que sigue se llama Shiefa despues es Fanren y por ultima es Feimei ellas son las hermanas mayores de syaoran.**

 **na,nan- mucho gusto y gracias por aceptarnos.**

 **yelan- mama.**

 **na,nan- eh**

 **yelan- diganme mama como mi hijo acepto ser la figura paterna de los niños eso las convierte en mis nueras y por nueras como hijas asi que mama.**

las chicas ivan a decir algo pero se detuvieron al ver que ardedor de la mama de syaoran habia una aura oscura y los demas con una gotita en la cien y con cara de " si no le dices mama, te arrepentiras lo sabemos por experiencia".

 **na,nan- mama.**

 **mama- que bien!! voy hacer abuela.**

 **meilin- estoy deacuerdo pero se vera muy extraño que syaoran tenga dos mujeres no?**

 **fuutie- es verdad seria muy raro.**

 **sheifa- que posemos hacer.**

 **...- si me permiten ayudar en lo que sea posible.**

 **fanren- eso es!!!**

 **feimei- si eso, puede ayudar chicas les presento a Shui el cuarto guardian .**

 **na,nan- mucho gusto.**

 **shui,- si me permite ser el padre de su bebe señorita.**

 **nana- me encantaria gracias.**

 **mama- que bueno!! ya tenemos la pareja traiagan al señor tenemos que resgistrarlas como parte de la familia y ahora como pareja asi estaran mas seguros no creen?**

 **todos- si.**

 **señor- mucho gusto si me dan el honor se saber quienes seran las personas.**

 **syaoran- nosotros 4**

 **señor - que honor volverlo a ver joven syaoran bien, me pueden decir sus nombres.**

 **nakuru- me ayudas syaoran.**

 **syaoran -,si.**

 **nana- me ayudas shui.**

 **shui-si**

 **señor - bueno me pueden decir el nombre.**

nakuru- mi nombre es **Ming ue.**

 **nana- mi nombre es Lan.**

las chicas firmaron los papeles y despues los chicos .

 **señor- felicidades con esto los declaro marido y mujer alos 4.**

 **los 4 - gracias.**

 **todos- Felicidades!!.**

todos festejaron meilin les precenta a los chicos su prometido llamado Tian ya que ella tambien estaba embarazada nakuru decidio salir afuera y syaoran la siguio.

 **nakuru- gracias .**

 **syaoran- por que?.**

 **nakuru- por todo incluso,aunque te dije que no te tenias que casar lo fue te casaste ya no podras ser libre ni estar con sakura perdon.**

 **syaoran - te digo algo la verdad, no me dolio lo que dijo sakura incluso una vez la vi con " su mejor amigo" entrar a un hotel agarrados de la mano.**

 **nakuru- entonces por que!? no dijiste nada.**

 **syaoran - por que desde hace tiempo tengo el anillo mi yo del futuro cuando me hablo de la chica la cual resulto que eras tu lo dijo con una felicidad y amor que dije que era la verdadera dueña de mi corazon por eso Ming ue no mejor dicho señora Li le gustaria...intentar hacer que en nuestro matrimonio hayga amor de verdad y luchar por la felicidad.**

 **nakuru- pero nuestra edad...es diferente.**

 **syaoran- eso no es un problema no se nota que eres mayor que yo o si?**

 **nakuru- no...acepto syaoran acepto vivir contigo una historia de amor.** syaoran abrazo a nakuru que para su suerte aun con tacones era mas bajita que el.

 **nakuru- me gustaria ser de tu misma edad syaoran.**

 **shui- asi que aqui estaban.**

 **syaoran- chicos parece que ustedes se llevan mucho mejor no?**

 **nana- jajaja si, hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad y que hayga amor verdadero en nuestro matrimonio aunque quisiera tener 16 a si tendriamos la misma edad.**

los chicos entraron ya que la mama de syaoran y madre adoptiva de shui llamaba para hacer el pacto eterno de ser guardianes de la familia.


	12. nueva vida

**personajes:**

 ** _Ming ue = nakuru._**

 ** _syaoran._**

 ** _Lan = nana._**

 ** _shui._**

 ** _meilin._**

 ** _tian._**

 **mama- chicas ponganse en el circulo para convertirlas en guardianas de la familia y tu syaoran en el otro junto a shui.**

 **todos- si!.**

 **Ming ue- mama, esto no afectara a los bebes.**

 **mama- no te preocupes querida no pasara nada con ello no importa que ellos, estaran bien.**

 **Ming ue- gracias.**

primero empeso nakuru a decir las palabras con la cual entregaba su lealtad a su ahora familia.

 **yo Ming ue, tengo el honor de servir a la familia Li por mi vida eterna poner, mi alma , vida , lealtad, respeto y amor a merced de ellos protegerlos de caulquier enemigo que haga frente nunca traicionarlo y velar por siempre su felicidad yo Ming ue me convierto en guardiana de la familia Li.**

todos los chicos dijieron las mismas palabras los chicos se convirtieron en majestuosas personas.

nakuru su pelo ahora era plateado con las puntas rubias, su piel era blanca como la porcelana sus ojos de unos intensos verdes sus alas que antes eran de mariposa eran de angeles con diseños de mariposas envueltas en rayos y su vestuario era un vestido blanco que en medio tenia la luna como escote enseñando un poco de su plano vientre, unos tacones del mismo color y una hermosa espada.

nana su pelo era de color rojo con blanco su piel era igual de blanca que la nieve sus ojos eran de un negro profundo pero con un toque de azul sus alas eran de angeles como nakuru en color negro, pero en vez de mariposas eran rosas cubiertas por agua y un reflejo de una luna creciente su vestido era del mismo deseño que de nakuru pero de color rojo oscuro y con un hermoso arco.

syaoran tenia su pelo largo suelto de color plateado sus ojos eran de color morado profundo su piel era del mismo tono que de nakuru sus alas eran iguales pero ahora los rayos eran rodeados por la luna creciente su vestuario era como el de yue pero de color negro con blanco y igual que nakuru una hermosa espada .

shui su pelo largo era de color negro largo pero que en las puntas se tornaba de un reflejo azul oscuro su pien blanca como la nieve sus ojos de color rosas fuerte con negro su trage era de color negro con lineas rojas sus alas de color negro con diseño de agua y rosas alrededor y rayos entre ellos con dos espadas hermosas.

 **todos- que hermosos.**

 **mama- bueno chicos regresen a su forma .**

 **todos- si!!**

despues de que todos volvieron a su forma veradera las chicas fueron rodeadas por una luz que al desaparecer su forma cambio ala de un adolecente de 16 años .

 **Ming ue- pero como!!**

 **Lan- que nos paso !!**

 **mama- se cumplio uno de sus sueños que era tener la edad de los chicoa verdad eso ustedes lo decearon desde el fondo de su corazon.**

 **syaoran- Y los bebes!!**

 **shui- como estan!!**

 **mama- ellos estan bien, ellas siguen embarazadas solo que ahora se tratan de unas jovenes chicas embarazadas de sus novios .**

 **meilin- Que bien!! ahora chicas las tres estamos embarazadas y de la misma edad.**

 **Ming,Lan- si!! ahora podemos hacer las cosas juntas...**

mientras que las chicas hablaban y hablaban de que ivan hacer los chicos decian.

 **syaoran,shui,tian- ya las perdimos...jajaja.**

 **feimei- chicas ya es de noche por que no se quedan aqui.**

 **fanren- si vamos, hacer una pijamada.**

 **shiefa- eso estaria bien.**

 **fuutie** - **asi nos conoceremos no creen.**

 **chicas- si!!** **s**

 **yaoran- bueno chicos no les gustarian, quedarse en mi habitacion como las chicas.**

 **chicos- si!**


	13. chapter 13

me habia quedado hablando con las chicas nos conocimos mas, y ahora tengo 16 años estoy embarazada del tonto de toya que jugo con mis sentimientos y casada con syaoran. hoy las chicas en compañia de los chicos iriamos al doctor para ver lo del embarazo.

 **mama- se cuidan.**

 **fuutie- que les valla bien**.

 **s** **hiefa- vallan con cuidado.**

 **fanren- me traen algo.**

 **feimei- ami tambien si.**

 **chicos- si, nos vamos.**

los chicos caminaban cada uno con su pareja syaoran con ming ue, lan con shui y meilin con tian nerviosos entraron al consultorio.para su suerte no habia mucha gente ahi.

 **doctora- la señorita Ming ue , Lan y Meilin pasen por favor.**

 **Ming ue - ya nos tocan.**

 **Lan- si, es verdad estoy nerviosa.**

 **Meilin- yo tambien jaja.**

 **chicos- no pasa nada nosotras estamos con ustedes.**

las chicas entraron a la habitacion para su suerte estarian juntas las doctoras que las atendieron fueron muy dulces con ellas, ellas guardarian la sorpresa hasta la casa querian que todos estuvieran ahi.

 **chicos- ya llegamos!!**

 **mama- como les fue.**

 **syaoran- no nos quieren decir.**

 **shui- dicen que quieren que todos esten precentes.**

 **Tian- para decirlo**

 **mama- que bien vengan las niñas estan en la sala.**

todos se acomodaron las chicas enfrente de todos empezarona decil empenzando por meilin.

 **Meilin- tengo 3 meses de embarazo la doctora dice que como se ve el bebe es un niño.**

 **Lan- tengo 2 meses imedio y posiblente sea una ñina dice que es lo mas seguro es un 90% sea niña.**

 **Ming ue- tengo tambien 2 meses imedio son dos niños que posiblemente y tal como dijo Lan sea una parejita.**

los chicos al terminar se pararon y abrazaron a las chicas lo mismo con las demas las felicitaban ivan a ver dos niñas y dos niños .

las chicas entrenaban todos los dias no se lastimaban ni nada pasaron los meses laa chicas tenian 7 meses de embaraso y meilin 8 syaoran decidio llamar a sakura pero quien le contesto fue un chico diciendo que era su novio no le dolio le alegro el se habia enamorado de nakuru y ella de el lo mismo con nana y shui ya hasta conpartian habitacion y por supuesto las hermanas y su madre estaban felices.

 **Ming ue-que haces cariño.**

 **syaoran- nada solo investige y los chicos han estado bien y ellos..**

 **Ming ue - dilo de alguna manera lo tengo que escuchar no quiero sertir que fui yo quien lo engaño y aparte con eso la pagina estaria complentamente olvidada.**

 **syaoran- ha estado saliendo con una chica segun esta embarazada lo mismo con yukito.**

 **Ming ue- que bien me alegro la verdad todavia les tengo rencor a todos pero estoy agradecida por que si eso no hubiera pasado no estaria viviendo esto .**

 **syaoran - es verdad.**

el tiempo paso los niños habian nacido el niño de meilin fue nombrado **Sying (** _que significa estrella_ ).

luego los de nakuru y nana nacieron el mismo dia los de nakuru fueron nombrados **Shaiming (** _que signigica luz del sol o brillo del sol_

y la niña **Xia (** _que significa_ resplandor de la puesta de sol o el amanecer

la de nana fue **Jiang li (** que significa rio hermoso).


	14. chapter 14

**syaoran- en que piensas?.**

 **Ming ue- en que significa mi nombre nana me dijo que el de ella era Orquidea bonito no?.**

 **syaoran- si, pero el tuyo esta hermoso Ming ue significa brillante luna..**

 **Ming ue- te amo**

 **syaoran- yo mas.**

se unieron a un casto beso pero que al separarse syaoran tenia un collar con una luna .

 **Ming ue- asi estare siempre contigo. feliz cumpleaños numero 18 espera el otro regalo.**

 **syaoran- gracias.**

los chicos bajaron a donde estaban los demas, pues era una cena ya que hoy era 13 de julio el cumpleaños de syaoran.

al bajar syaoran cargo a shiaming y yo a xia a pesar de tener 1 año y pronto dos eran tremendos con sus primos, lo bien fue que no se parecieron en nada a el hasta ganaron un poco de la actitud de syaoran, nos dirijimos al comerdor pero llame a xia y shiaming para que ellos entregaran el regalo de syaoran.

 **Ming ue- niños entregenle su regalo a su papa.**

todos prestaron atencion a los niños primero fue xia quien entrego una tarjeta.

 **syaoran- gracias princesa.**

 **"Quizas una nueva vida, llegara e iluminara como un rayo fugaz nuestro hogar habre la caja y lo sabras".**

dijo syaoran en voz alta .

despues fue shiaming con una caja pequeña de color blanco.

 **syaoran- gracias cariño** .

dijo syaoran mientras abrasaba al niño .

al abrir la caja saco unos zapatitos blancos.

 **" y asi fue, mi deceo se hiso realidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo llegara esa vida, llegara a nuestro hogar pues quiero decirte que nuevamente padre seras"**

dijo nakuru en voz alta mientras acariciaba su vientre plano.

syaoran se abalanso sobre ella y la beso, los demas se acercaron a felicitarlos .

 **syaoran- gracias te amo.**

 **Ming ue- yo mas.**

 **mama- Voy hacer abuela!!! que felicidad.**

 **Ming ue- si, gracias por permitirme ser parte de esta familia y estar con su hijo mama.**

 **mama- tu no tienes nada que agradecer hija somos nosotros, llegaste a nuestra vida y nos diste nuevas vidas y tambien Lan ella tambien es parte de la familia y otra vida nacera que emocion!!! voy hacer abuela.**

 **Lan- gracias mama, felicidades ati quien diria que estuvieramos otra vez al mismo tiempo.**

 **Ming ue- jajaja es verdad gracias.**

las chicas se abrasaron y los demas siguieron felicitandola, de pronto la caja que les fue entregada se habrio dejando al descubierto 9 criaturas como kero y spick .

 **...- mi nombre es kira mucho gusto, tengo el honor de cuidar a mi amo shiaming.-** _dijo una leona de color blanco con negro._

 _.. **..- mi nombre es pilar y tengo el honor de cuidar a mi ama xia.-** dijo una pantera ._

 **...- mi nombre es koro y tengo el honor de cuidar a mi ama Ming ue-** _dijo un leon blanco._

 **...- mi nombre es yoko y tengo el honor de cuidar a mi amo syaoran.-** dijo otro leon que pareciera estar rodeado de rayos.


	15. chapter 15

**...- mi nombre es Fai y tengo el honor de cuidar a uno de los bebes de Ming ue.** dijo una leona de color cafe claro

 **...- mi nombre es Yan yan y tengo el honor de cuidar a uno de los bebes de Ming ue.** _-dijo una pantera_ de color negro azulado.

 **Ming ue- por lo que dijieron ustesdes son los guardianes de mi familia y por lo ultimo que dentro de mi hay dos bebes.**

 **koro** **\- si, nosotros somos los guardianes de tu familia, cada quien tiene uno y yo soy el tuyo .**

 **Fai- y lo ultimo si, dentro de ti hay dos bebes.**

 **syaoran- que bien!! son dos voy a tener dos bebes.**

 **Ming ue- gracias.**

las panteras y leones se pusieron alado de sus respectivos amos y Fai y Yanyan alado de nakuru junto koro.

. **...- mi nombre es Li, tengo el honor de ser el guardian de mi ama Jiang li.-** _dijo una pantera_ de color negro.

 **...-mi nombre es kokoro, tengo el honor de ser guardian de el futuro bebe.-** _dijo una leona de color blanca ._

 **...- mi nombre es Moko tengo el honor de ser el guardian de Lan.-** _dijo un leon blanco con negro._

 **mi nombre es Jiang, tengo el honor de ser el guardian de Shui.-** _dijo una pantero de color negro._

 **Lan- gracias.**

despues de precentarse todos, las panteras y leones se transformaron en muñecos ,unos en forma de gato


	16. chapter 16

los años pasaron nacieron los bebes.

primero nacio el niño

 **Ming** brillante, claro

luego nacio **Kumiko (** niña de eterna belleza hijos de syaoran y Ming ue (nakuru).

y tambien nacio **Yun (** _nubes_ hijo de shui y Lan (, nana)

los chicos ahora tenian 24 años y los niños 8 años y 6 años, los chicos no dejaban de entrenar ya que no sabian cuando el enemigo apareceria junto con sus guardianes siempre investigaban cuando tenian ratos libres Meilin se mudo con los chicos ala casa para ayudar siempre entrenaba junto con Tian y enseñaban alos niños a pelear para poderse defender, practicaban su magia ya que aunque fuera poco todos tenian hasta elevarla los hijos de nakuru aprendieron la magia de syaoran la cual la supieron usar muy bien y la de su mama todos entrenaban juntos y siempre eran fiestas todos los dias en la casa las hermanas de syaoran se casaron y unas ya tenian familia y como la casa era enorme no uvo necesidad de mudarse .

 **mama- syaoran hay una carta para ti.**

 **syaoran - gracias mama.** syaoran leyo la carta, todos esperaban a que dijieran algo ya que era el almuerzo, pero lo unico que podian ver era una cara palida.

 **Ming ue- que tienes cariño, pasa algo.**

 **syaoran- ellos vienes hacia aca...**

 **Lan- quienes?** meilin que ya no pudo soportar la intriga agarro la carta y la leyo.

 **Meilin- pero como encontraron esta casa.**

 **Fuutie- alguien me puede decir que pasa?**

 **Meilin- niños por que no van a jugar afuera .**

 **los niños- si!!!** despues de que los niños se fueran y solo quedaran los demas meilin respondio la pregunta .

 **Meilin- los chicos vienen hacia aca, no se como encontraron la casa pero por lo que dice llegan hoy en la tarde.**

 **Ming ue , Lan- QUE!!!!.**

 **mama- pero por que?**

 **syaoran-solo dicen que ha pasado algo y que necesitan mi ayuda .**

 **Fuutie- y por que exactamente vienen a ti cuando dijieron todo eso de ustedes.**

 **Shiefa- calmate fuutie, es verdad yo tampoco quiero que vengan pero hay otro problema las chicas ellos no saben que estan aqui.**

 **Fanren- y los niños eso es algo mucho peor.**

 **Ming ue- es cierto y que tal si se da cuenta y me los quita tiene el derecho pero yo no soportaria...**

 **Lan- me moriria si me quitan a mi bebe no sabria que hacer.**

 **Feimei- ellos no se tienen que enterar de quien son los niños, por que aunque se enteren ellos estan registrados en en registro familiar son parte de nuestra familia y no se parecen nada a ellos .**

 **syaoran- es cierto chicas no vamos a dejar que nos quiten a los niños.**

 **Shui- por que ellos son nuestros hijos y de nadie mas.**

 **yoko- y nos tienes a nosotros**.

 **koro- por que nosotros sabemos todos y los protegeremos como sus guardianes que somos.**

 **Moko- por que para eso existimos, y ellos pertenecen aqui con nosotros.**

 **jiang - no dejaremos que les hagan daño verdad chicos.**

 **todos- si!!**

 **Ming ue, Lan- gracias chicos.**

 **Tian- pero aun hasi estan ustedes que pasan si las reconocen.**

 **Lan- eso no importa nosotros, sabemos defendernos eso es algo que nosotras decidimos y no toda la vida estaremos escondidas verdad Ming ue.**

 **Ming ue- si es verdad.**

 **Meilin- pero que es lo que habra pasado.**

 **syaoran- no lo se, solo nos queda esperar.** dijo mientras abrazaba a nakuru por la cintura y esta a el pegandola a ella.


End file.
